Talk:Krait
Hmmm...they let me think of the Naga creatures of WarCraft. ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 15:22, 22 June 2007 (CDT) Hey I read a book with evil minions with snake arms. It was lame though. -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 22:51, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :I think the inspiration came from this ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19:44, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::Ah [here's a colored pic ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19:47, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::I think they look more like Hakkar or wind serpents. -- Gordon Ecker 20:09, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Only the Krait Devouss look like Hakkar the Soulflayer. Secondly, Naga are an ancient Japanese legend, so GW sure as hell didn't get them from WoW or vice versa. Mesodreth Blackwing 16:52, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Guys, arcanoss, neoss...etc sound (old) greek to me :barring the -oss suffix, it is classical Greek. I believe the suffix was added as a creative liberty on the designer's part to give a snake-like hiss to the Krait names. Mesodreth Blackwing 16:52, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Sub-class of? I would suggest that Krait should belong in a Reptile category along with the new dinosaurs, and the Naga (as mentioned above, but maybe this time the Guild Wars Naga =P Theonecynic 16:26, 2 September 2007 (CDT) And Who made the note about them resembling Cobras? It's the Forgotten who look like Cobras, while these aren't even close. No, these things look like copperheads with weird Bird-like adaptations. Check the markings folks... --'ilr' :The Neosses have a hood much like a cobras, but they're the only ones. —Dr Ishmael 16:17, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Metamorphasis? I could have sworn I saw these guys use the skill "Metamorphasis" Confirm/deny? --65.101.133.155 01:41, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Krait Neosses use Metamorphosis. --Shadowcrest 01:45, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::Just saw that... thanks though. --65.101.133.155 01:53, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Attributes It might be worth mentioning that these guys have attribute level 20 in normal mode, making these guys fairly hard. 16:41, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :Are you sure it's not just their higher level which gives them more damage etc? I know they hit pretty hard but I think 20 attribute seems really high. (T/ ) 16:42, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Positive, if you check out their death magic hexes against the skill progression, it comes out on 20. As a 60 armour I take 110 damage from deathly swarm, I thought it was rather high so I checked it against its skill progression, thats a 20 in death magic. Mesmers also get 20 in illusion, dealing out a 119 damage clumsiness, which leaves me in near no doubt that the other krait possess 20 in their main attribute. The arcanoss's deal considerably high damage with their air magic skills as well, although thats slightly more tricky to verify. 21:06, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :Skill progressions reflect damage for level 20 characters on other level 20 characters at 60 AL. Like I said, the Krait are above level 20 so they automatically deal more damage. What would be better is to check the duration of a Hex or Condition that they deal, since those are purely for attributes. It's not that I don't believe you, but I just think there might be some slight errors. I used to think that some bosses had like Rank 30+ in some attributes, but that is not the case at all. (T/ ) 04:35, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :I can't calculate the exact rank unless I know the level of the Krait Necross; the wiki says 20, and I am very sure that is not correct. I'll get back to you on this. (T/ ) 04:49, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, the damage calculation formula can only be solved for 1 unknown at best, and because Raw Damage depends on Attribute Rank I can't do anything...not without getting into serious math. Sigh. Better check a Hex instead... Here is a simple test. Get a Necross to cast Rising Bile on you. If it deals 160 damage at the end, they have Rank 20. If it deals less then they have less. (T/ ) 05:11, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::I am aware that skill progression reflects damage for level 20 characters on other level 20 characters at 60 armour. However I have already mentioned the clumsiness hex oh the mesmer fits 20 in illusion magic. In the case of deathly swarm the few levels a necross has above 20 doesnt make any difference to the damage it deals with deathly swarm, since I mentioned that a hex was at rank 20 in death magic. http://img80.imageshack.us/my.php?image=sprite6ok5.jpg Thats a screenshot of a level 20 putrid bile hex on me, in normal mode. Given that the mesmers have 20 in illusion magic too, I don't think its all that farfetched for the elementalists and monks to also have 20, although you are correct, the maths makes it tricky to verify. 15:02, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :::As an extra note I just observed that the damage they're dealing with deathly swarm is actually inconsistent - on one occasion I took 110 damage, another 135, and another 126. If I didn't know better I'd say it was due to application/removal of cracked armour, except I'm only at 60 armour and cracked armour doesn't take you below 60. (it isn't supposed to anyway) 15:08, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Clumsiness deals armor ignoring damage, which isn't boosted by lvldiffbonus. Thus that rank was known :) You could video the BSurge blind time and then see how long the Blind last. Or just assume 20, which is very much plausible. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:10, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::The level varies from 20 to 24, maybe that is the difference. Anyways, I went and checked for Rising Bile and it's 160 damage so yeah, they have 20 Death. Wonder if all level Krait have same attribute levels? (T/ ) 02:40, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Lack of Notes? This might be seen as a "stupid n00b question" ...but why is this section so small? Aren't these guys troubling enough to warrant a larger section? Apparently they do all of the following things: 1> Patrol in Wide arcs fairly often, giving them the element of Surprise 2> Resummon bigger tougher Subspecies if Critter.Level < 20 sort of like Call to the Torment Cheeziness. 3> Use tons of Spike-Nuke skills and hexes that ignore Armor usually or inflict "Cracked" condition 4> Have Attribute-20 on TOP of those spiking spells which is so much Cheese I don't even know where to begin. ...and finally... 5> they don't even NEED a Monk because they already spam crap like Restore-glyphs, T.o.P. + Wells, and Anti-DPS hexes. (continued) Then go look at other Monster sections... Destroyers, Titans, Torments, even Shiro'ken have expanded notes and tips for fighting them and most of those aren't even H4X like these things are or atleast they all have lots of counters. So far the only reliable counters to bigger groups of Krait I've seen involve direct damage division("incoming"/TNtF, Prot-Monking, and Hex Smiting) and tons of anti-caster effort. ...it's no wonder everyone just farms Raptors instead :p ...So... Is there any objections to possibly expanding this page or atleast adding some notes to emphasize the threat level of these things? --'ilr' (01, Dec. 2008) :I don't have any particular trouble with these using typical Sabway or balanceway team. (T/ ) 02:31, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, neither my mm nor my derv has had much difficulty fighting them, except in HM (which ought to be expected). The main issue is just when they catch you by surprise while you're fighting other mobs, which can really be dealt with by careful pulling and not leaving any mobs behind you unless you're doing a run. I usually take them down Arcanoss -> Devouss -> Hypnoss -> Necross -> Neoss. It's also reasonably doable to spike down the Neosses before they get a chance to activate Metamorphosis. One last tip: I almost always travel with Norgu in my party running a Power Block build, and I usually also bring Jin running BHA. Interrupts make taking these guys down a ton easier. Qing Guang 02:39, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::I had to go look up Sab'ing to figure out what you meant, and while I couldn't find anything about BalanceWay, I'm guessing it's something to do with Grenth's_Balance? In either case, they both struck me as extremely technical builds so I must thank you for proving my point. And it gives me lot of great ideas to experiment with for increasing "Virtual Hitpoints" in other ways so I must thank you TWO times :D ...Thx * 2! --'ilr' (02, Dec.'08) :::Sabway isn't technical at all. It's practical. What I meant is that if I take a competent healer, a competent prot, and an MM, these are cake. Of course, if you make a split build with heal/prot, that's even better, so you can also take a Mesmer to hinder their casters. Balanceway = frontline, midline, and backline. More specifically, it means 2 Monk types, 2 frontliners, 2 midline support (Ranger, Para), and 2 nukers. Or something like that. Balanceway has a bit of everything so it has no specific weaknesses. (T/ ) 03:43, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Taking a Smiter with Smite Hex/Conditions and Blessed Light helps a ton, since it can remove an assload of Conditions and Hexes, and either damage or heal in the process. And on Balanced: Better off with 4 Melee, 1 Orders, 1 Imbagon, 1 Healer (HB redbarring go go), and something random for lulz. An imbagon is like a prot monk, but party wide and much more efficient. Any damage that goes through is caught by the Redbar monk, and the Melees pwn anything that breathes/used to breathe/cannot breathe. Especially if you take Scythes and Great Dwarf Weapon. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:49, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :::::That's not Balanceway and you know it. (T/ ) 14:54, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::"Better off with" = "Well, actually, rather than balanced you could do this and woop ass about 6 times as fast" --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:56, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::The point is that they are perfectly beatable with a balanced and very non-imba team, and so they don't really deserve special notes. (T/ ) 15:13, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Usually. Even with an imba team (Discordway w/minion bombs), a pack of 5 Arcanos can still wipe the party pretty easily. And yes, it is possible for every single one in a group to morph into Arcanos - I think a couple of the groups in Arbor Bay are programmed that way. —Dr Ishmael 16:00, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::HaHa, so true. I took a Realm/Torment hero setup that worked fine against multiple groups of L28 demons but we got we rocked by these silly snakes on the way to Oola's Lab. Then again it might just be a bugged Spawn... I'll do more research first ;) ..PS, Thx for the Cleanup! --'ilr' ::::::::::Yep! bugged spawn. (North of the next rez Shrine heading west in Magus Stones)--'ilr' (14,Dec.'08) LoL, Nevermind (11, Dec.'08) Forget I ever said anything about these guys being hard... ...load up 2 Necs with that crap and it really doesn't matter what else you equip or bring along. And yeah, I'm mentioning AotL specifically to annoy you know who... what the Dec11th update taketh awayeth(goons), it giveth backeth with even better counters to squishy Imba Spiker mobs like Krait & Oozes ...heheheh --'ilr' (14, Dec.'08) Zerg lol ¬ Docta Rask Jenkins 18:33, September 13, 2010 (UTC)